The invention relates to a pouring device and in particular to a pouring device comprising two separate outlets for simultaneously pouring two liquids from two individual, mutually connected containers.
Pouring devices of this type are used in particular for dispensing two different liquids, in particular drinks, which are to be combined when dispensed. The fact that the liquids are guided separately renders it possible for the two pouring outlets to be of different sizes so that a desired mixing ratio can be achieved during the dispensing process. One such pouring device is described in WO 95/13230A.
There is a need for a pouring device of this type which is reliable and convenient in use and which is relatively cheap to manufacture. This invention is directed towards providing such a pouring device.
According to the invention, there is provided a pouring device comprising a sealing bung for closing a container neck and a pouring spout leading from the sealing bung and having a spout pouring orifice, the sealing bung having a bung pouring orifice and an incoming air orifice, the bung pouring orifice and incoming air orifice issuing into a chamber which is sealingly disposed above the sealing bung, the chamber having a single delivery line through the pouring spout to the spout pouring orifice, the cross sectional area of the bung pouring orifice, being less than the cross sectional area of the delivery line and the spout pouring orifice.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the bung pouring orifice leads to a pouring passageway in the bung and the pouring passageway comprises a narrow section leading from the bung pouring orifice and a wider section for opening into a container neck.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the chamber has a baffle means to provide some separation of outgoing liquid and incoming air streams within the chamber.
Preferably, the pouring spout has liquid flow directing means to direct the flow of liquid through the spout pouring orifice in a preferred direction. In this case, preferably the liquid flow directing means comprises rib means on a side wall of the pouring spout at least adjacent the spout pouring orifice.
In a preferred arrangement, the chamber is defined between the sealing bung and the pouring spout.
In another embodiment, the pouring spout is a separate part from the sealing bung and forms an extension thereof.
The pouring spout and sealing bung may be a single part.
In one particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the pouring device comprises two separate sealing bungs and associated pouring spouts for two individual mutually connected containers each having a container neck, the pouring device being used for substantially simultaneous pouring of liquids from the individual containers.
Since the measurement tolerances with respect to the spacing of the container necks of the two containers are extremely great, it is advantageous to manufacture the two sealing bungs in each case as a separate, injection moulded part. This produces clear conditions for the other components of the pouring device which are to be added.
However, if it is possible for the distance between the container necks in all three directions in space to be maintained within relatively small limits, then the two sealing bungs can be mutually connected by way of at least one common cross-piece and can be injection moulded in one piece as a combined element.
Such containers are normally glass bottles whose bottle necks comprise relatively large tolerances with respect to the essential dimensions. Attempts have been made in the case of the known pouring devices to achieve the entire sealing and liquid guiding region as well as the attachment to the two bottle necks with one, essentially one-piece, element. In the case of the invention, however, in an advantageous manner the seal between the containers and the seal between the sealing bung and the continuous guiding elements of the pouring device are separate, in that each sealing bung comprises a cover surface which defines the depth of insertion and a circumferential, upwardly protruding sealing wall is disposed on said cover surface. In order to increase the sealing force of this sealing wall, said wall can extend in a conical manner, be radially resilient and be inclined upwardly and outwardly. In a manner known per se, the sealing bungs can be provided with tubes through which the air rises.
It is particularly advantageous if each sealing bung comprises a spout which is disposed in the extension of the pouring orifice and which protrudes into the chamber. This has the advantage that any residual quantities, which run back, can collect in the chamber without liquid residue drying out and block the pouring orifice itself. Moreover, this has provided itself hydrodynamically to be an extremely favourable solution.
Since the sealing and tolerance problems are no longer dependent upon the container neck, it is now possible to dispose on each sealing bung a one-piece pouring element in a sealing manner, which pouring element encompasses on the one hand the entire chamber and on the other hand the connection line and comprises means for holding onto the respective container neck. This is rendered possible owing to the fact that the entire construction can be performed on the sealing bung which is extremely dimensionally accurate and seals the container neck. The pouring elements on the sealing bung can also be combined as one-piece by way of at least one common, flexible-elastic cross-piece. As a consequence, only a single component is produced for assembly.
The connection members for the purpose of connecting the pouring elements to the container neck are designed in an advantageous manner as resilient, radially inwardly and upwardly directed latching laminae. This design form enables the largest possible tolerances to be bridged.
For the purpose of sealingly connecting the pouring elements to the sealing bung, an annular groove which extends around the chamber is provided on the pouring element in an advantageous manner and the circumferential sealing wall fits in a sealing manner into said annular groove.
In order to be able to avoid having to weld the connection line to the chamber, it is advantageous for ease of manufacture to design the connection lines in each case extending in a spiral-like manner with a constant radius. In this manner, the connection lines can each be manufactured by virtue of a single threaded slide. If the two pouring elements are manufactured, as mentioned above, combined, then the two connection lines are disposed in an advantageous manner extending in a spiral-like manner in a counter direction, which enables the two slides to be actuated simultaneously.
For aesthetic and stability reasons, the two container necks are preferably covered by a common cover which accommodates both the container necks, the sealing bungs, the chambers and the connection lines which issue with their outlet orifices into an integral threaded bung.
Finally, a threaded cover can be disposed on such a threaded bung. In order to render it possible for a single threaded cover to close two outlets simultaneously, an inner sealing plate is for example provided for the two pouring outlets, which said inner sealing plate comprises two sealing bungs and is mounted in such a manner as to be able to rotate in said cover whilst being held therein in a positive-locking but releasable manner. In order that such a threaded cover can be closed easily in an advantageous manner at least one positioning element is to be provided on the sealing plate which can cooperate with a likewise complementary element on the cover.